Why?
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: I stared up at him. His eyes were their glittering angry crimson. I couldn't believe what was happening. The only thing that came to mind was 'WHY'


Sakura looked down at her hands

Why?

A/N: This is a one shot fic people. This idea wouldn't leave me alone for the life of me. So I wrote it. Of course I'm getting demands to work on Lost Souls and A Deceptive Heart too. Which I am but I need to take a break. I don't own Naruto sadly enough.

The sword was ripped from my stomach making me wince painfully. I brought my hand up and ran them over the wound. I looked down at my hands. They were coated in blood. The warm liquid dripped down my pale arms. My breathing was coming out in short shallow gasps. My eyes rose up and looked up into the crimson depths of my murderer. My heart started racing making that much more blood come from my wound that would be fatal.

"Why Sasuke?" I asked between breaths.

"Because you were in my way."

His voice was emotionless and cold. I closed my eyes knowing that this would be my last day on this earth. My chakra stores were so low, and I wouldn't be able to undo the damage my lover had just done. There weren't many medic-nins that could come close to having enough chakra to pull me back except my sensei Tsunade, but she was far away. What hurt the most the people that I'd loved would be left behind. Sasuke saw fit to kill me, and it would be the end, and to bad he'd never know. My memories washed over me like a tidal wave as my life flashed before my eyes.

**Flashback 8 years previous**

**I moved through the village heading towards the Hokage's tower. I'd been summoned by Tsunade for a special mission to the Village Hidden in the Rain. With quick leaps I was at the front door of the tower. Waving at the guards as I passed them I bound up the steps towards Tsunade's office. Even if I was a bit tired from my shift at the hospital I raced up the steps with enthusiasm. It had been awhile since I'd had a mission due to the need of my skills at the hospital. This mission would be solo thankfully. Not that I didn't love Naruto to death considering the fact that he stood beside me no matter what. Sai too, but I could do without him calling me names every time he saw me. Rubbing the bridge of my nose I tried to rid myself of the migraine that was coming on. There was something nagging in the back of my mind like something was out of place but I ignored it and knocked on Tsunade's door.**

"**Come in Sakura."**

**I walked in and noticed immediately the grim look on the blonde woman's face.**

"**Tsunade-sama what is it?"**

"**I have a secret mission for you."**

**That made me nervous right away. It was like she didn't want to give this particular mission. There was something off and dangerous going on here that I didn't know about. **

"**What is it Tsunade?" I asked softly.**

**The older woman handed me a scroll. The seal on it was different from the rest. Carefully I broke the seal and unrolled it. My eyes scanned the document quickly and efficiently. I winced once I knew who the contract for death was placed on. **

"**Why me?" I pleaded.**

"**Because you can get under his defenses."**

"**He made it clear that I meant nothing to him."**

"**It is still a mission Sakura and you will complete it."**

"**Yes, Tsunade."**

**I turned my back on my sensei and knew that this was the last time I'd probably be able to see her. Going after the missing nin Uchiha Sasuke would more than likely end in my demise. Running my fingers through my pink locks I sighed tiredly. I headed home to pack my bags. Knowing this trip was going to be the most dangerous by far in my entire life.**

**End flashback**

I stared up stupidly at him. My eyes were getting heavy. Cold started to creep up my body. A numbing sensation ran through most of my body. A loud gasp escaped my lips as Sasuke ripped his katana from my stomach. A loud gasp made both of us turn our heads. My son stood there horror racing through his eyes. In a flash he was standing protectively between the two of us. Sasuke had a quirked brow as if wondering who the hell this kid was. I wanted to laugh because Sasuke couldn't see it but everyone else could. Ryuu was the spitting image of his father except for his green eyes.

"Ryuu, get out of here!" I yelled at him.

Our son didn't need to see one killing the other. Ryuu didn't need to see his father killing his mother.

"I'm not leaving you here momma."

Sasuke raised a brow at the two of us then his eyes narrowed. Fear raced through me like nothing else. I knew what my son was blazing so carelessly through his eyes. A year ago at the age of six her son achieved the Sharingan even though it was in its earlier stages. Kakashi had taken Ryuu under his care to teach the Sharingan wielder to use it properly without hurting himself. "Leave my mother alone."

I really feared for my son's life right at that moment. Rising on unsteady legs I pulled my son behind me. I was shaking like a leaf in a gale forced wind. I would do anything for my son even if it meant protecting him with my life.

"Leave him out of this Sasuke."

"When were you planning on telling me Sakura?" he replied calmly.

"You were a missing-nin there was no need to tell you anything."

My legs were trembling from the strain of standing up with the blood that was constantly flowing and my depleted chakra stores. "Even if I had wanted to tell you there was always the risk that Itachi would over hear that there was an heir to the Uchiha clan and come to kill my son."

"Don't you mean our son?"

"No, Ryuu is my son. As far as I'm concerned his father is dead."

I stared into the crimson eyes of the father of my son without fear. Sasuke didn't need to see that I was afraid of him, not that I would ever admit to being afraid. My thoughts were taken back to the past again were love was something I could believe in before it was ruthlessly shattered by the man standing in front of me. My blood pouring from my open wound proved it. Love sometimes was a fleeting thing that didn't last. More like the love that I had for the man standing in front of me wouldn't last. The love that would endure was the love of my brother and my son. Despite everything they stood beside me and made me believe that some things no matter how hard they became we could triumph together. False hopes all of them. I knew one thing though; my son would live on to become something greater than the previous Uchiha that had come before him. Ryuu would come out on top. He would be the greatest. The only thing that I'd thank Sasuke for was giving me this precious bundle of energy. His conception might not have gone the way I imagined it but all the same I was given this gift.

**Flashback**

**I'd been on this mission for two months already and the only sign that Sasuke existed was only rumors. I felt like I was running around in circles. After a tiring day I flopped into my bed at the inn. A spring dug into my back forcing me to roll over to gain a more comfortable position. Sighing in frustration I got up and went to the window to watch the village move in hast to go about their day before the rain set in. They scurried about their small civilian lives as if everything was all right in the world, and the biggest challenge that happened in the day was the decision on what to cook for dinner that night. Their lives were so much different than my own and I at one point wished I was like them only to remind myself that I wouldn't have gotten to know Naruto, Tsunade, and Kakashi. There was always the one person she tried to forget but minuscule things brought him back to the forefront of my mind, one Uchiha Sasuke. I tried not to sink into the bitter tears of the past when I heard it.**

"**Sasuke-kun!" she heard someone shout.**

**Just in case I cloaked my chakra. I watched the street trying to gauge if it was him. A red head bounced into view. She had glasses on and I couldn't help but be reminded of an over excited puppy ready to play. Though I doubted if this was the same Sasuke he wasn't willing to play. My eyes were drawn to the patch of black and white. His raven hair was still the same, and he was still wearing that stupid ass Orochimaru outfit. The only thing convenient about that damned thing was the fact that it'd be easy to get the shirt off. Shaking off that heated thought before it could go too far and give Inner Sakura a nosebleed I watched him. Two males followed close behind the said Uchiha and that idiot red head. For a moment I wondered if I was that bad when I was Sasuke's fangirl.**

'**Probably,' I told myself and cringed at the thought.**

**I watched them until they vanished down the street. Shaking it off, I went to my bed and lay down. Throwing my arm over my eye I tried to slip into sleep. That's when I felt it, the familiar cool flicker of chakra that threatened to burn me alive. He was so close. I didn't dare open my eyes knowing that if I looked I'd only imagine him anywhere near me.**

"**Is there something you wanted Sasuke?"**

**He didn't answer me. Moving my arm away from my eyes I stared at him for a moment before shrugging and rolling over. The silence was a bit eerie, but I endured it simply because I had to. He was just standing there staring at me as if he expected me to do all the talking. At that moment I had nothing to say to the stoic Uchiha. "Are you going to tell me what you want or am I going to have to guess?"**

**I sat up watching him watch me. There was no emotion in his eyes like always. He was like a granite cliff strong and unyielding to tell me what it was that he wanted.**

"**Why are you here Sakura?"**

"**I'm on a mission not that it's any of your concern."**

"**When you've been following my team it's my concern."**

**I only shrugged and stood up. Before I could do anything I was pushed up against the wall. His fingers were around my neck and his sword was poised over my heart. I won't deny that my heart was racing a mile a minute, but I stared calmly into the eyes of the man I still loved. Only the gods knew why I still loved this man before me. Even at 17 I still held some affection for this cold man. People would have called me a fool for even daring to hope. There were no emotions to tell me whether or not he was angry at me. I watched his black bangs fall across his eyes. The urge to brush those ebony bangs back made itself known to me. My lungs started burning trying to gather the limited oxygen into them that his hand denied them. Then something happened and he let me go. I slowly gathered oxygen into my lungs to ease the pain there. "Why are you following my team Sakura?"**

"**I'm on a mission like I said."**

**His eyes came up and they swirled from their dark blue to crimson in a blink of an eye. I knew that it was not beyond him to use to Sharingan against me to tell him the truth. I wasn't lying about the mission nor was I telling the entire truth. **

"**A mission to do what Sakura?" he breathed against my neck sending pleasant shivers down my spine.**

"**Take a wild guess."**

"**Does that fool Hokage think that you could honestly take me on?"**

"**Something like that."**

**He slammed me against the wall again. This time his body was sandwiched to mine. A soft gasp escaped my throat. Despite his cold demeanor Sasuke was really warm. I closed my eyes knowing that if he knew what was going through my head at that moment he'd leave. Sasuke had the knack for reading me like an open book even though I knew that I wore my heart on my sleeve. **

"**Look at me," he growled.**

**I couldn't do anything but obey. My green eyes met crimson and for a moment I tried to search his eyes to see what he was thinking but he was a closed book to me. A bit of fear washed through me but I pushed it aside knowing that if Sasuke really wanted to kill me he'd done it a long time ago.**

"**Shouldn't you be getting back to your fangirl?" I asked annoyance tinting my voice.**

**Sasuke snorted in disgust at the mention of said girl. He brought his free hand up and ran his fingers through my pink locks. I was trying to figure out what was happening. It wasn't like Sasuke to even acknowledge me in the least or carry on a conversation much less touch me like this. I was starting to wonder if he was getting sick or something.**

"**Sasuke?" I asked in confusion.**

**He was being strange and it was a scaring me a bit. There was something if only for a second flickered in his eyes. For a moment I thought I saw affection in his eyes but I knew that couldn't be right. The only thing that Sasuke cared about was getting revenge on his brother Itachi for murdering his family. "Sasuke?" I tried again.**

**Before I could even comprehend what was going on his lips descended upon mine. The kiss was simple and sweet which totally floored me. **

'**When did Sasuke become this gentle?' I asked myself.**

**He moved to pull away but I wrapped my arm around his neck keeping him close. His glittering crimson eyes stared down into my emerald depths. My mind was awash with confusion. I knew that I wanted something and it concerned Sasuke. **

"**That bitch could never compare to you," he whispered darkly against my ear.**

**Shutters ran through me. His voice was low and sexy.**

"**Sasuke?" I tried again.**

**The Uchiha was confusing me to hell and back and it was wreaking havoc on my senses. I didn't know if I was dreaming or if this was real. It was almost too surreal for me. This couldn't be the real Sasuke.**

"**Who are you and what did you do with the real Sasuke?"**

**He started laughing against my shoulder. I really knew something was wrong when he started laughing. It wasn't a demented evil laugh though. It seemed almost warm and comforting as the gentle laughter flowed across my skin.**

"**Sakura," he breathed softly. "You're the only one that I want to accomplish my last goal with."**

"**Why me?" I demanded weakly. "You could have anyone…"**

"**I have history with you."**

**I fought the urge to flinch at his words. I knew it was something like that. He wouldn't turn to me out of affection like my girlish self would wish. The hardened shinobi in me knew that he was just going to go at it with someone he could trust to take care of his off spring.**

"**I guess that's it," I snarled in contempt. "You just want to use me to get your precious heirs."**

**His gaze hardened at my words. It was as if someone had taken the laughing Sasuke and replaced it with the scary curse mark Sasuke. **

"**If that was just it I would have fucked you senseless and left already."**

"**Then what is it Sasuke?" the demanded wanting to know why he was even there discussing this.**

**His eyes searched mine. I wondered what he was searching for. His fingers gently ran down my side causing a shiver of pleasure to wash over me. I didn't know how he did it but he'd always been able to make me shiver. Darkness swamped my vision as he pulled my headband down over my eyes.**

"**Don't fight me, just feel," he whispered seductively in my ear. "I can't tell you what you want to hear, you're just going to have to feel it."**

**I gulped softly nodding my head. He was serious about this. My mind fazed out in a haze of passion.**

**Sometime later I blacked out. When I woke I wasn't where I had been. The stone underneath my back proved it. Opening my eyes slowly I was lying on a very familiar bench. A un-lady-like curse escaped my throat. My head and heart were pounding as my mind went over what had happened the night before. A scroll was clenched in my hand. On the scroll was addressed to the Hokage. I rubbed the bridge of my nose trying to figure out why he'd bring me all the way back to our home village, when he could have left me in my hotel room. Standing up on wobbly legs I tried to move only realizing that I was sore still. Sitting back down I worked my chakra into my body to sooth my sore muscles. Finally when that was done I rose to give the scroll to the Hokage and listen to her blow up at me for a botched mission. Then I realized I couldn't be mad at Sasuke for what he'd done. He'd shown me without words that he gave a damn about me even if it was just a small bit. He'd given me part of himself last night and I'd never forget him for it.**

**End Flashback**

I stared up at the man I loved. My body was failing me. My legs gave out and I sank to the unwelcoming ground.

"Momma?" my son sobbed softly.

"I love you both," I whispered softly.

I was loosing feeling too fast and time was running out for me. A few grains of sand left in my hourglass of life. Tears were stinging my eyes. I ignored them as they slid slowly down my cheeks. Someone moved my head. I opened my tired eyes up and looked into the sad eyes of my son. His fingers were stroking my hair whispering soft words of love and hope. Words were steadily loosing meaning in my fading mind. Sasuke moved into my vision and knelt down beside the two of us. His fingers laced with mine. Regret was flashing through his eyes. I managed a weak smile for my boys and my eye sight faded into black. All thoughts ceased and it was the end.


End file.
